


Love is War

by NatzuTrash13



Category: TWICE (Band), かぐや様は告らせたい | Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai | Kaguya Wants to be Confessed To (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Idiots in Love, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatzuTrash13/pseuds/NatzuTrash13
Summary: Short little wholesome chapters of Mitzu being rivals. Soft rivals, though.The two of them are in love, but they are too shy and proud to say anything.They both like to win and take every occasion to make the other confess.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This story is for fun and I do not own かぐや様は告らせたい | Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai | Kaguya Wants to be Confessed To.  
> I hope you're gonna like it.  
> We need more Mitzu so here we go. Also the manga is really fun so yeah read it it's not a waste of time.

If you asked both Mina and Tzuyu what love is or what they simply think about it their answer would be clear. 

"It's as sweet as a candy. It must be like flying in the sky." Mina would confidently say. 

"Love makes you smile all day and the world turns beautiful." Tzuyu would say without a doubt. 

W.R.O.N.G

That's what they both would have replied YEARS ago. 

But now for them love is: 

"War." Both would answer with a smirk.

You see, in a relationship between two people, they believe that there are always: one winner and one loser. The loser being the one confessing their feelings. Which is if you ask Jihyo...

"Ridiculous. The two of them are just too proud and shy to make the first step." Jihyo once said to Dahyun when she asked about what she thinks of the current situation between their two friends.

But just as Jihyo said both of Mina and Tzuyu are too proud and shy. Which makes things more complicated. They both love to win and would never accept to confess their feelings and see the other smile and claim victory saying that they knew.

Because they do in fact know deep down that they are both in love with each other. But they always say otherwise when people ask them because this would be a victory for one of them and they are... well... shy.

Mina would always blush madly when Sana asks her why she won't say anything to Tzuyu. "No way... Tzuyu is my buddy. Don't say silly things Sana. Do you think that buddy is a good nickname? I have plenty in mind. Listen to my list." Sana sighed. 

"Of course Mina is pretty. It's her biggest flaw you know ? And I think that she keeps getting prettier every day." Chaeyoung just hummed while Tzuyu explained, blushing. "No wait. It seems like I'm saying the Mina from yesterday was bad-looking. Mina is a piece of art. You will never catch her lacking." 

"I just asked if you are in love with her Tzuyu." Chaeyoung sighed as Tzuyu just ignored her. 

But things are going to change this year. For their second year at the university, the group of friends were chosen to represent the student council. 

Mina and Tzuyu are bound to pass a great amount of time together this year and they both have plans to make the other fall to their knees and confess. 

There are only one winner and one loser. 

May the best win.

Quick introduction to the characters:

-Mina is the president of the student council. She is smart, quiet and loved by many. Really cute, she makes everyone melt.

-Tzuyu is part of the student council. She is just there vibing, eating bread, very oblivious to her own charms. She is in charge of making sure the rules are respected but she doesn’t really care, she would rather watch videos of dogs.

-Sana is the secretary she is always laughing and yelling for no reasons... She is tired of people only knowing her for her Shy Shy Shy and Dance cover of Mr.Taxi. Very sweet and caring. 

-Momo is Sana and Mina best friend. Always trying to sneak her dog on the campus. She's the lead dancer of the university, people are crazy about her.

-Jeongyeon is a student learning in the kitchen she is Nayeon's best friend she's also always fixing all the shit her friends do. She makes sure all of her friends eat and don't kill each other.

-Nayeon is the secret weapon of Mina. She is the one giving her advices to make Tzuyu confess her love. Her plans are sometimes good but they almost go wrong everytime. She is a confident person, people should bow down to her if you ask her friend Yeri.

-Jihyo is in charge of money. She is always here to witness the competition between her friends. But she finds it funny though so she lets them struggle. Responsible person but a lot of unfortunate things happen to her everytime.

-Chaeyoung is the free spirit of the group. She breaks rules like a hobby because she knows that Tzuyu always got her back. She loves art a lot.

-Dahyun is the vice-president of the student council. She can be very serious but also very chaotic. People says that she is the sun of the student council.


	2. cookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I hope you're having a good day and that you're healthy.  
> Chapter 2 is here I hope you're gonna enjoy it.

Today the student council was busy. Busy in the kitchen to be clear. Jeongyeon being a cooking student, she has an access to the kitchen of the university. So when Momo said that making cookies for the students coming to the first reunion to speak about better ways to improve the student council could be a nice way to attract more of them Jeongyeon right away asked if the kitchen could be used. 

Once they got the authorization, things went down hill pretty fast. While they were making cookies, Jihyo said that they were boring to look at so Chaeyoung said:

"We should make cookies for each other and see what it looks like then." 

So here they are, making cookies for each other with a kitchen looking messy.

Mina smiled while looking at Tzuyu from the corner of her eye. Everything was perfect. She has a chance to make Tzuyu jealous.

Jealousy. One of the things people often can't help feeling regarding people. This time, Mina is ready to make Tzuyu jealous with this cookie thing. By chance, she was given Jihyo when they chose which member they should make a cookie. And Mina had a pretty clear idea on how to make Tzuyu react. If Tzuyu is jealous then, she will probably come to Mina afterward and explain to her that she feels jealous because she has feelings for her. And then Mina seeing her poor Tzuyu like this, will reassure her saying that she loves her and accepts to be her girlfriend. 

This plan is perfect. 

Mina took some cream to finish her cookie when Jeongyeon came to see her. 

"So how is it going ?" 

"Good I'm almost done." Mina showed her proudly her cookie. She was waiting for Jeongyeon to ask her THE question.

"It's pretty good but may I know what is that you are drawing on your cookie ?" Jeongyeon seemed to be confused, but Mina let it pass. 

There was the question.

"I'm drawing my favourite part of Jihyo. I find this part of her really pretty." She made sure to speak loudly, so Tzuyu could hear her. "And attractive." 

Mina made sure to look at Tzuyu when she said the last word. Tzuyu looked at the cookie Mina made and frowned. Let it explode Tzuyu. I know you feel like combusting right now. Mina smirked slightly. 

"Really...? That's kinda bold Mina." 

I know right... Making a cookie about eyes which are like the soul of a person... Tzuyu must feel jealous as hell. 

Nayeon then came beside Mina and burst out laughing.

"Wait a minute I don't want to look at Mina's cookie." Mina was taken aback. What's wrong with it ? 

"What about my cookie ? I did a pretty good job." 

"Yeah but well it's kinda..." Nayeon was embarrassed. 

"What the hell Mina !?" Momo was shocked when she looked at the cookie.

"It's erotic." Said Nayeon while laughing.

Erotic... Erotic !? It was supposed to be romantic what's wrong with those girls today !? 

Mina looked at her cookie trying to understand what's wrong with it and looked at Tzuyu. Tzuyu was... looking down at her own chest while looking at Jihyo's. 

Mina paled. 

"It's not her breast I swear." She was blushing madly.

"Sure Mina." Sana was teasing her. She never misses an apportunity to do so. Traitor.

"It's her eyes." 

"No need to explain yourself Mina. Plus you know... You're not really discreet." Said Chaeyoung.

What the hell was that suppose to mean ?

"What do you mean Chaeyoung ?" Asked Tzuyu. She seemed a little more calm than before. But there is still a chance for Mina to turn the situation around if...

"Well I think we all have a lot of videos and photos of you looking at girls' bodies. Nayeon's breast to be exact." Chaeyoung began to search after some photos.

NO NEED TO PROVE YOUR POINT CHAEYOUNG PUT DOWN THAT DAMN PHONE. 

Tzuyu looked at the photos on Chaeyoung's phone. Mina never felt more ashamed than at this moment. Calm down Mina... Everything is fine...

"Ah I see... Mina unnie seems to be a pervert." 

Mina felt shot down. 

She wanted to yell at the world and destroy the phone Chaeyoung was holding. This is so wrong it wasn't at all what she had planned. She is doomed, she needs to say something to get herself out of this situation and make Tzuyu realise that she is not a pervert.

Quick Myoui Mina, say something, you're a genius after all. She was sweating and stuttering.

"Well I must say I'm a woman who has a preference for small ones." She doesn't know why she said that or why after saying it she winked at Tzuyu but she knows for sure that the silence in the kitchen and the glare Tzuyu gave her were not good.

She fucked up.

Result of today's battle: mutual defeat. Their pride were badly hurt. Even if the damages were bigger for Mina who began to view herself as a pervert for weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :) 
> 
> Just to be honnest I was unsur with this chapter because I know that this is purely to be funny but that the joke that I made by talking about the chest of the girls can be seen as sexualisation by some of the readers. I just want to clear things out by saying that this is not my intention at all and that I simply wrote this scene with the same thing that happened in the Heart Shaker live in mind. 
> 
> I talk to much sorry... 
> 
> You can leave your thoughts in the comments if you want. 
> 
> See you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !!! I hope you're having a good day and that you're healthy ! Anyway let's go for chapter 3.

It's been two weeks since the cookie incident and Tzuyu was barely talking to Mina. Which results in... 

"You look like a puppy who's been kicked out." Said Nayeon. "Are you okay Mina ?" Nayeon knew that Mina was not fine at all but it was part of the plan. 

Mina KNOWS that she quite deserves the cold shoulder Tzuyu has been giving her for two weeks. But the woman can't help but to feel pain. She needs Tzuyu to look at her and speak to her. One word other than "hello" and "goodbye" would be nice.

Today only Mina, Dahyun, Nayeon and Tzuyu were in the student council room.

It was perfect. She needs to make Tzuyu a little worry about her then she will eventually smoothly apologize to her when she talks to her.

"Yeah don't worry." But she can't let herself being seen as weaker than Tzuyu. If she does so then, Tzuyu will think that Mina is easily affected by not speaking to her... Which is true, but Mina will never say it out loud. 

"You know that you can tell us everything right ?" Mina nodded at Nayeon. 

Mina looked at Tzuyu who was sitting beside the window looking at birds. She doesn't seem affected at all by all of this. Come on Chou Tzuyu you cannot not talk to me at all. Not for a damn cookie.

If you want to know what Tzuyu thinks of this cookie incident well she...

"Don't care." Thats what she said to Chaeyoung five days after the incident.

"What...? But then why aren't you talking to Mina ?" Chaeyoung frowned. She really doesn't understand her friend at all. 

"Just trying to see something." Chaeyoung didn't ask further, knowing well that Tzuyu never shares her plans unless she needs help.

What Tzuyu was trying to see is if Mina could resist speaking to her. But now it's been already two weeks since the incident. She must admit she has underestimated Mina. But she refuses to be the first one to talk to the other. 

Come on Myoui Mina, I know you're dying to talk to me. 

Tzuyu then decided to make a move. Let's see something.

"What are guys planning to do this week ?" 

A simple question but also a deadly trick. The question was asked for everyone in the room. If Nayeon and Dahyun respond then Mina must say something. If she doesn't say anything then everyone would find this suspicious.

Tzuyu hides her sly smile while looking at Mina. Got you.

"This week... Well, I don't really know." Said Nayeon. 

"Don't we all have to go at Momo's house ? To do our homework ?" Said Dahyun without taking her eyes of her papers. "Tzuyu you really should write down these kinds of things." 

SAVED. DAHYUN YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON ON THIS EARTH.

Mina almost had tears in her eyes. 

"Ah... Sorry I'll make sure to write it down next time." Damn it. Almost there. Tzuyu almost saw Mina's soul living her body. Just one more question and she is done. "Do you guys want a cookie ?" 

Mina tense up at the mention of a cookie. That's low Chou Tzuyu. But Mina smiled when she saw that Tzuyu only had two cookies left.

"I'm on a diet..." what the hell... "You know that right ?" Said Nayeon.

Mina almost chuckled. Of course Tzuyu knows. Now she needs to say something or do something and quick.

"Later I don't want to drop anything on the papers thank you Tzuyu." 

Mina is left alone... She has to accept this damn cookie... maybe it could be the cookie of peace. No. It's a trick. Tzuyu was looking at her waiting for an answer. Screw it... She can accept a defeat. 

Mina gets up from her chair and walked to Tzuyu. She can do this. Accept the cookie. Talk to Tzuyu. 

Tzuyu resists the urge to smile. Mina is cute as hell when she's nervous. She wants to hug her. No wait, hug Mina is illegal. 

Mina was almost in front of Tzuyu, just a few steps. Tzuyu prepared the cookie in her hand and...

Ate the cookie. 

Nayeon was... lost. WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS ??? 

Mina froze for a moment. SHE CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE. She walked passes Tzuyu and opened the window beside her.

"I need fresh air." But jumping from the window was an option. Or throwing Tzuyu and her damn cookie. She couldn't understand the younger girl anymore... 

Tzuyu couldn't understand herself anymore. Why was she eating the cookie...? Mina was close to her and... Beautiful she's too beautiful for her to handle.

Chou Tzuyu gay panicked. A very common thing but it ruined her plan. Now both of them are lost. They can't do this anymore and need to speak to each other. But how ?

"Sorry I'm late." Jihyo throw her bag on Dahyun's desk.

"Jihyo unnie be careful you almost sent flying my papers." 

Jihyo sent her an apologetic look. "Sorry Dahyun. It's too silent what is happening here ?" She scanned the room and frowned seeing Nayeon looking at her with the « help me » kind of look.

"Mina and Tzuyu won't speak to each other." Sighed Dahyun. "I'm busy with my papers, but I'm not blind. These two idiots are dying to talk to each other but won't make a move." 

Jihyo massed her temple. "Really ? You act like children." She walked to Mina and Tzuyu and made them face each other. "Make a truce or peace I don't care but stop being stubborn." 

Tzuyu looked at Mina. She is way too adorable... She wants to punch herself for making her sad these past few days. 

Mina felt her heart skip a beat every time she tried to look at Tzuyu in the eyes. She can't do this. Her heart might combust. Send help.

"Talk godammit." Nayeon was frustred. She hates these two.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you." Muttered Tzuyu. "In fact I was not offended at all by what you said but I still wanted an apology... It's childish. Forgive me Mina unnie." 

Mina was taken aback. "You were not offended...?" She doesn't know what to do with this information but she guesses it's good. "Don't apologize. It's my fault I said something stupid and also didn't speak to you even though I was wrong. I'm sorry Tzuyu." 

Nayeon let out a sighed of relief. "Thank god. Can we go grab something to eat now ?" 

"Aren't you on a diet ?" Asked Dahyun.

"I'm a human being Dahyun, I need to eat." 

"I thought you were a goddess ?" Joked Jihyo while grabbing her bag.

Their friends made their way out but before Mina closed the door Tzuyu put something in the pocket of her jacket.

"I'm glad that we can talk now." 

Mina smiled at her and took out the cookie of her jacket to eat it.

"Me too." 

Mina loves cookies.

Result of today's battle: Victory of Jihyo. Thanks to her these losers can talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapter made you a little smile or happy. If not... you can listen to More & More in English I'm sure it can help. See you !!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! You can leave you thoughts if you want to. I apologize for any mistakes. English is not my language. 
> 
> It's been too long since the last Mitzu selca and I had to write something about them because you know... lack of content.
> 
> Anyway see you next time ! Have a good day.


End file.
